


It All Starts With A Zombie

by Dragonquillca



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Emma invites Regina to watch The Walking Dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Starts With A Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This little ficlet just popped into my head as I sat here staring at a DVD of The Walking Dead I'd bought for my wife. I think there will be more to come in this vein. It should be interesting to hear what Regina thinks!

__

"So let me get this straight. There is a television show about zombies, that people actually  _watch_?"

"Yes, it's insanely popular."

"And you say it started out as a comic book?"

"Graphic novel, Regina."

"It's the same thing."

"Trust me, it's not something I would let Henry read."

"Well, thank goodness for that. It's refreshing to know that you do have  _some_  standards, Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Do you want to watch it with me, or not?"

"Perhaps. I assume you have some ridiculous snack while you watch this show about the undead."

"Hot, buttery popcorn. The saltier, the better."

"And what time should I expect you?"

"I...um...what?"

"Emma, I have seen enough horror for three lifetimes, never mind one, but I understand that when you watch horror alone, you have nightmares. So, tell me what time to expect you and after we watch your undead, we will watch a comedy and you will not be plagued by nightmares."

"Not the kind with zombies anyway..." Emma muttered. "Henry ratted me out, hmm?"

"Indeed." Regina smiled ever so slightly. "Besides, I would enjoy the company."

"Oh! Well, it starts at nine."

"Very well, if you would like to come at eight thirty we should have ample time to make snacks." Regina stood and smoothed her skirt. "I'll see you then, Miss Swan."

Emma watched Regina step away from their table, open the door and leave as the bell over the door tinkled.

"Em? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine, Rubes..." Emma watched Regina walk down the street. "Regina just invited me to watch the Walking Dead at her house tonight."

Ruby and Emma shared stunned looks of disbelief at they watched Regina stride down the sidewalk.

__


End file.
